la guerra
by senju luna
Summary: la guerra es fría y sobre todo cruel pero aún así en lo más profundo de ella se esconde amor pero también odio y algunos ángeles lo han encontrado. sasusaku.


Mucha gente se había apuntado para matricularse en aquella escuela, a través de una puerta enorme y negra se podía observar un edificio algo antiguo pero una escuela al fin de al cabo, por culpa de esa maldita ley los ángeles negros y blancos se habían mezclado en todas las clases y institutos, no había uno solo que solo tuviera ángeles blancos por eso estaba tan enfadada.

- uffffff-suspiró la chica peliblanca.

Como si fuera magia la puerta negra se abrió sola y todos los ángeles, demonios, hadas y duendes entraron en aquel sitio hasta llegar a la sala principal, donde estaba la directora y un profesor al lado de unas cajas con pinta de llevar papeles dentro.

-bienvenidos al instituto Konoha- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa.

Todos comentaban con todos el aspecto de dentro que para tener sus años estaba bien cuidado y otros en cambio hablaban de las habitaciones o como iban a ser las clases en cambio la Senju estaba callada sin decir ni una palabra.

-¡ silencio niñatos !- gritó la rubia.

Cada uno de los nuevos alumnos que había allí callaron al momento por culpa del grito de la directora que se había calmado despues del bozarrón.

- para empezar necesitamos cuatro delegados para cada bando no va a haber ninguna pelea asi que no os emocioneís - advirtió el profesor peligris.

- según estas recomendaciones para el bando de los demonios va a ser... Karin.-leyó la directora.

-ja- presumió mientras desfilaba al lado de la directora haciéndose la importante.

- para el bando de hadas y duendes a ... Shikamaru Nara.( perdón por la interrupción pero no penseís que los duendes tienen la piel verde ni son bajitos ni nada de eso)-leyó Tsunade.

-él se levantó sin ganas y dió un pequeño bostezo antes de ponerse al otro lado de la directora.

-el delegaso de los ángeles negros será... Sasuke Uchiha.

En cuanto el pelinegro se levantó todas las chicas de su bando y las demonio aplaudieron admirando la belleza de este.

- y por último el delegado de los ángeles blancos será ... Senju luna- leyó la rubia.

- se levantó y soltó un pequeño gruñido mientras todos los ángeles hadas y duendes gritaban por la fuerza y habilidad de la ojiazul.

-silencio por favor- dijo Kakashi.

- a continuación os daremos un sello para que protejáis vuestras habitaciones a cada uno la clase con Zabuza y algunos kunai para.- dijo la ángel blanca.

Kakashi dió los sellos a los delegados y después seis kunai a cada uno.

-Hoy no tendréis ninguna clase el tiempo es para ordenar vuestras habitaciones y acostumbraros al instituto para que no os perdáis, una cosa mas nadie puede ir a la zona de los ángeles blancos sin ser un angel blanco un duende o un hada y nadie puede ir a la zona de los ángeles negros sin ser un ángel negro o un demonio y la comida es a las tres y la cena a las ocho y media eso es todo por ahora.

-todos se fueron a sus habitaciones corres pondientes y la pelirrosa se encontró con la ojiperla camino a su nuevo cuarto.

-sakura-chan-dijo Hinata.

-¡Hinata!-se sorprendió la ojijade.

-al final nos matriculamos en el mismo instituto que casualidad.-sonrió timidamente.

- si, pensé que cuando me dijiste que te ibas a un instituto no volvería a verte.

-pero tú tambien te tenías que apuntar a uno y me entristecí. - dijo la chica.

-¡Hinata -chan sakura- chan!- gritó un chico rubio en dirección de ellas dos.

-¡Naruto!¿no te ibas a un colegio privado?- se preguntó Sakura.

-si pero al final no había plazas y vi el folleto por casualidad.

- me- me alegro de que estemos todos aquí- se enrojeció Hinata.

La Senju pasó por el lado del ojiazul sin decir palabra hacia una habitación cerca.

- oye tu eres la delegada ¿no?- preguntó Sakura.

- ¿no escuchaste a la vieja?- dijo ella fríamente.

- como te escuche la directora se te caerá el pelo- dijo Naruto imaginándose a Tsunade enfadada.

- ja ja ja- soltó una carcajada con un tono algo maligno.

-¿de que te ríes?- preguntó Hinata algo confusa.

-la vieja es mi abuela, tenemos el mismo apellido, no somos la tipica abuela y la nieta que hacen galletas pero no nos llevamos tan mal.

- bueno yo me voy al piso de arriba que es el de los chicos, nos vemos-dijo él mientras subía las escaleras.

-yo me largo tengo que hacer muchas cosas.- dijo Luna abriendo una puerta con el sello que le habían dado.

-¿Sabes qué Sakura?- preguntó ella con ganas de decirle la buena noticia.

-¿el qué?- preguntó ella con mucha curiosidad.

¡me ha tocado al lado de tu cuarto!- dijo Hinata muy alegre.

-¿en serio? - que bien así no tengo que ir a la otra punta del pasillo a verte.

Mientras tanto en una habitación estaba una pelirroja muy contenta.

-¡si! me ha tocado la habitación debajo del cuarto de Sasuke-kun- dijo Karin con su voz chillona.

- así no tengo que recorrer toda la parte de nuestro bando para hacerlo con Sasuke-kun...- dijo poniéndose colorada.

-¡Karin abre de una vez!- gritó Ino cabreada.

-¿eh?- dijo karin saliendo de sus pensamientos y abriendo la puerta a la demonio.

- he tardado más en esperar en la puerta que llegar hasta tu cuarto ¿que estabas haciendo?

- pues soñar con Sasuke-kun qué si no- dijo muy contenta.

- ´´_maldita seas perra Sasuke es mío´´ _-pensó la rubia.

- ya casi son las tres es la hora de comer vámonos.- dijo Ino para pensar en otra cosa.

Cuando llegaron al inmenso comedor vieron algunas mesas desocupadas y Karin se sentó con Ino a propósito en una mesa al lado de la de Sasuke ,Juggo, Neji y Suiguetsu.

Más tarde llegaron Hinata Sakura y Naruto mirando pero todas las mesas estaban ocupadas.

-Naruto te dije que teníamos que haber venido antes- dijo la pelirrosa de mal humor.

Luna había llegado hace un buen rato y miró a los tres chicos buscando una mesa, cogió su movíl táctil y pensó_ les salvaré por esta vez_ -y escribió un mensaje al móvil de la pelirrosa.

-eh, un mensaje- dijo Sakura mirando su movil:

id a la mesa que está más a la izquierda y al fondo si no quieres esperar un buen rato.

-Vamos, dijo Sakura caminando hacia la dirección que le había indicado.

cuando llegaron la Senju sonrió un momento de lado y pensó _te estás ablandando_- mientras miraba un momento su ensalada con tomante y su manzana verde.

-veo que prefieres sentarte a esperar de pie -dijo sonriendo de lado otra vez.

-vaya nos has salvado- dijo Naruto sentándose an la silla que tenía más cerca.

-por una vez...- dijo Luna.

Mientras ellos hablaban Karin miraba de reojo a Sasuke y Ino miraba a Karin furiosa.

-Karin deja de embobarte con Sasuke- le picó Suiguetsu

-¡yo no me he embobado con nada!- chilló la chica.

- hagamos una apuesta si ganas digo que no te has embobado con él y si pierdes tendrás que reconocer que te has embobado.

-¡acepto!- chilló de nuevo.

enfrentate a ellos dijo señalando a naruto y las chicas.

¡eso está echo! vamos Ino dijo ella.

-está perdida- dijo suiguetsu riéndose.

¿ por qué?- dijo Juggo mordiendo un trozo de bistec.

- por que son cuatro contra dos y además la chica del pelo blanco no soporta que le humillen, siempre devuelve el golpe.

- esta vez te has pasado- dijo Neji.

-Tú disfruta del espectáculo.- se rió

-vaya mira quien tenemos aquí - dijo Karin a los cuatro.

- dos sanguijuelas en busca de sangre- dijo la Senju.

- ¿¡ que nos has llamado!?- Gritó Ino.

-sanguijuelas,¿ te lo deletreo? -S-A-N-G-U-I-J-U-E-L-A-S- dijo con una enorme sonrisa maligna de lado.

Todos los ángeles blancos, duendes y hadas además de Suiguetsu se reían de ellas dos.

aaaaah- dijo lanzando un puñetazo en vano a la Senju por que esta le atrapó el puño con la mano.

-no tienes suficiente fuerza para eso.-dijo y le dió una patada en el estómago haciéndola echarse atrás unos metros.

¿¡qué está pasando aquí!? - dijo un profesor con el pelo negro y cejas enormes.

-ayy-dijo Karin mientras Ino iba hacia el profesor.

-La tía esta le ha dado una paliza a Karin- dijo señalando a la Senju.

- todavia no has ganado augh...- dijo Karin.

- ¡no está permitido pelearse y menos de distintos bandos!-dijo regañando a la Senju.

- como delegada que ss+oy tenia que ayudar a naruto y ellas para que no salieran heridos- comenzó su artimaña.

- !pero si ellos son más¡- dijo el.

-todo lo contrario fíjese -dijo señalando aquella mesa - podrían haberla ayudado perfectamente por que la conocen y sin embargo ellos no tienen a nadie y si hubiera ido a por la vieja o sea Tsunade ellos se habrían quedado solos.

-emmm- dijo algo confundido.

-esta bien me marcho.

-ja- sonrió de lado.

-por poco te metes en un lío...-dijo Hinata en voz baja.

-he tenido suerte de que no fuera Tsunade, a ella es la única que no puedo liar me conoce demasiado bien.- dijo mirando a un lado con su tipica mirada fría.

Tras la pelea la mesa del Uchiha contemplaba a la fría ganadora cruzada de brazos y miraban a Suiguetsu con cara de enfado excepto el pelinegro que se distraía con su filete.

-Te has pasado, mucho.-dijo Juggo muy serio.

-Tampoco es para tanto-dijo.

-ay...- dijo Karin mientras Ino la ayudaba a sentarse en su mesa.

- A lo mejor un poco pero es que comparada con ella... Dijo mirando a la peliblanca de nuevo.

El pelinegro sin decir palabra se levantó y se dirijió hacia la salida con paso firme y distante.

- espera Sasuke-kun.- dijo Karin aguantando el dolor y maldiciendo a Luna.

Ella se había marchado hace rato a su habitación nueva de color rosa pálido y corazones de un fucsia fuerte,habia colocado su ropa en el armario blanco y refinado junto con su escritorio del mismo color y se sentó el la silla rosa con un suspiro de alivio.

-por fin está todo.-dijo Sakura.

Mientras tanto la peliazul estaba mirando su habitación con las paredes blancas y flores azul marino mientras colocaba ordenadamente su ropa en el interior de su armario del mismo color y ponía las cosas para las clases en el escritorio añil y su silla a juego.

En frente de ella estaba la habitación de Luna con unas paredes negras y calaveras azul claro estampadas por todas partes, apoyado a ellas estaba su armario azul y su escritorio del mismo color junto su silla a juego con una calavera más en el respaldo.

-me lo he ganado- dijo y acto seguido se tiró a la cama y cerró los ojos.

Encima de la pelirrosa estaba el chico hipercativo observando cada rincón de la habitación amarilla y shurikens naranjas de todos los tamaños dibujados en la pared y su mesa anaranjada revuelta de cosas para las clases sin ordenar además de un pequeño guardaropa empotrado color pomelo.

-está todo como me lo imaginaba.-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Justo en el lado contrario estaba Ino colocando su variedad de maquillajes en los cajones de su escritorio verde menta antes de mirar las paredes violetas y sus estrellas verdes claro de todas las formas dibujadas en ellas cuando su mirada se topó con el armario verdoso donde tenía su enorme colección de vestidos.

En frente de la Yamanaka estaba Karin pensando en el azabache y mirando su habitación de rojo fuerte con diamantes malva destampados en ellas cuando miró su armario violeta y su mesa y silla del mismo tono.

Ella se despertó de su siesta y sin nada que hacer se dirigió a la puerta, caminado escaleras abajo un poco dormida ydecidió pasar por una puerta grande y blanca y vió que era una pista de futbol bastante grande en el que estaban entrenando algunos de los suyos, la pelirrosa junto con la ojiperla animaban al hiperactivo que pateaba la pelota sin parar.

-¡ey! ven-dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

_-total, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.__-_pensó y se sentó al lado de la pelirrosa.

-¡vamos Naruto!- dijo Sakura.

-ánimo Naruto-kun...- susurró Hinata ruborizada.

-...- calló la peliblanca con los brazos cruzados.

La Senju notó algo distinto que cuando llegó y de repente se abrió la puerta y estaba Sasuke sujetando un balón con la mano y detrás estaban Neji, Suiguetsu, Juggo y algunos ángeles negros más.

- se acabó la fiesta la pista es nuestra.-dijo el pelinegro.

-ni hablar nosotros estabamos antes.-replicó Shikamaru.

-Ahora deja jugar a los profesionales y largo-dijo Suiguetsu.

-¡¿insinuas que sois mejores?!- dijo Naruto echando humo.

- pues claro que si- dijo Juggo.

- eso lo veremos.- dijo Shikamaru.

- ¿acaso nos estaís retando?-preguntó Neji con Ironía.

-¡claro que si!- Gritó el rubio.

-Naruto no podemos necesitamos a uno más.

-¡¿eh!?

fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin

¿ conseguirán al ultimo jugador? ¿ganarán los blancos o los negros?

si quereis saberlo mirad el proximo capítulo ¡y para que yo lo escriba poned reviews!


End file.
